


in a world of their own

by yunbun



Series: whizzvin fluff :D [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: !!forehead kisses!!, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, take a shot every time i say static lmao, this made my heart hurt and i had to take a break to breathe properly lmao, wrote this ages ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunbun/pseuds/yunbun
Summary: "People being gentle is my kink."Okay, that comment was out of nowhere; In fact, it was so out of nowhere that Marvin choked on his chips, sending him into shock. Once his breathing was back to normal, he gave Whizzer a glare."Why on earth would you bring that up?""Just wanted to see what you'd do. And plus, it's not like it bothers you. You couldn't be gentle even if you tried." This snark statement came with a smirk. Now, Marvin knew he was trying to pull some shit, to wind him up. They weren't even together - which stabbed at Marvin's heart, but he pushed it down. Deal with it later. - but Whizzer was just being an asshole at this very moment.But Marvin likes a challenge.----------whizzer and marvin have a... conversation
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: whizzvin fluff :D [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000815
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	in a world of their own

**Author's Note:**

> hi,, i got this prompt off @/silver-me-timbers on tumblr and i loved it omfg,, all i can write are first kisses help-
> 
> comments and kudos make me insanely happy!! <33

"People being gentle  _ is  _ my kink."

Okay, that comment was out of nowhere; In fact, it was so out of nowhere that Marvin choked on his chips, sending him into shock. Once his breathing was back to normal, he gave Whizzer a glare.

"Why on  _ earth  _ would you bring that up?"

"Just wanted to see what you'd do. And plus, it's not like it bothers you. You couldn't be gentle even if you  _ tried _ ." This snark statement came with a smirk. Now, Marvin  _ knew  _ he was trying to pull some shit, to wind him up. They weren't even together - which stabbed at Marvin's heart, but he pushed it down. Deal with it later. - but Whizzer was just being an  _ asshole _ at this very moment. 

But Marvin likes a challenge.

" _Really_ ? I bet you I  _ can _ be gentle." He said, shuffling over to where Whizzer was. He could see nervousness clamour up his  _friends_ '  face, but yet Whizzer managed to choke it down. 

"Psh-- yeah right." His voice seemed to wobble a bit, making Marvin's confidence shoot through the roof. He could do this. It was just Whizzer. 

"Right." And with that, he put the palm of his hand gently against Whizzer's soft cheek, feeling the peach fuzz graze against the skin; Soft against his rough palms. 

His heart is hammering against his rib cage, and to add to that, his previous thought comes back into mind. 

_ It's just Whizzer _ . 

Whizzer. With his cute, dorky obsessions over the stars, and how he gets so excited over small little things. Whizzer, who's been Marvin's best friend since they were five, and had recently become impossible to ignore. 

You see, here's the thing about Marvin:

He's a mop of tousled curls that lives in red hoodies, and has a dumb, dorky wheez-y laugh which sits as a reminder of the asthma he grew out of at eleven. He adores dogs and he also adores Whizzer. Every time he looks at him, you could swear you could count every shade of blue in his eyes and then some. He doesn't usually score with love, and when he was fourteen, he found out - whilst sitting on the curb with a cup of artificially-flavoured red, cold syrup in his hands, Whizzer next to him with a cup of blue - that he had dug himself into a hole of non-platonic feelings for his best friend, with no ladder.

Whizzer seems taken aback as Marvin slowly takes his cheek in his palm, and his breath catches in his throat. Marvin's hand is warm, rough, and makes him nearly pass out. 

Here's the thing about Whizzer:

He's a tall bundle of energy, who's brain goes at eighty an hour in no direction whatsoever. His hair flops around in his eyes, and he never makes an effort to do anything about it. He can get very excited over small things, like the stars and succulents, and also Marvin. He looks at him like he hung said stars himself, and every time he sticks his tongue out in concentration, Whizzer swears he feels his heart stop. His eyes remind him of the ocean, where you try to get out, but the tide pulls you back in. He pulls him into  love , into  realisation  that feeling like you want to kiss your fourteen-year-old friend  _ isn't _ platonic. At  _all_. 

Marvin gently moves his thumb back and forth, swallowing down the nerves building in his throat, and gives Whizzer a soft smile. 

Okay, his heart  _ definitely _ stops now. 

With the evening sun gliding through the window, accenting Marvin's dimples, and his soft cheeks, Whizzer thinks he might faint. He can  _ feel  _ the callouses on Marvin's thumb, from playing the guitar for hours on end, and it's... Strangely nice. 

Whizzer feels  _ small _ , he feels  _ vulnerable _ , yet he feels so  _ loved _ . The way Marvin holds his face like it's the most delicate thing he's ever held - and hey, maybe it is - makes his heart explode in his chest. He can only lean into Marvin's soft touch, but only for a second, as he remembers that  _focus, Whizzer, you can't give in_.

But that's almost  _impossible_.

Regaining himself, he mutters, "Hah-- this the best you can do?" 

Marvin chuckles, a sound that makes Whizzer's vision go hazy and all other sounds fade out, all other objects fade out, until it's just him and Marvin, in a world of their own. 

"Hm, maybe." He mumbles, and what he does next makes Whizzer go lightheaded. 

He moves his other hand to the back of Whizzer's neck, placing it gently on where his hair fades into his soft neck, and ever so slowly pulls him in closer. Whizzer closes his eyes, ready to receive a gentle kiss on the lips. 

But Marvin presses his lips to his forehead, and Whizzer dumbly stutters out, "I- You di- I thought-" 

"What," Another small kiss to the edge of his eye, sweet and clement, "Did you want me," He presses a kiss to the space in between his thumb and the rest of his hand, "To kiss you on the lips?" He smirks, laying his forehead against Whizzers. His thumb of the hand on the back of his neck is trailing up and down in its width, making Whizzer's spine tingle. 

"I-I..."  _ never said that _ , he wants to choke out, wants to spit, snarky, snide, but his words catch in his throat. This is  actually happening. Does-- Does Marvin  want  to kiss him? Only one way to find out. 

"I wouldn't mind that, to be honest." 

Whizzers voice is so gentle, like Marvin's hold on his face, it's sends Marvin over the edge. Whatever confidence he had which had only just slipped - no,  _ sprinted  _ \- away, has reappeared, and he smiles that  _ goddamn  _ smile again, and he leans into the kiss, eyes slipping shut with Whizzer's following suit. 

The kiss is soft, sweet, gentle, electric,  _ so many  _ _components_ bundled into a simple touch of lips, and they slot together like puzzle pieces. It's sends the world into a mess of colours, blends of car horns and street lights, and neither of them care. Marvin's touch is static against Whizzer's skin, and the latter moves his hand up to cradle Marvin's arm. Their hearts are pounding in sync, and they can feel it through the air. 

"I love you." He mumbles into the kiss, into  Marvin , "I love you, I love you,  _ I love you _ ." Their lips break for a second, a  _ painful  _ second, yet the static still courses through their veins as their foreheads are still touching. 

"God, Marvin, I love you so much." He whispers, breath hot against Marvin's lips. 

"I love you too, Whizz, I love you too." A small kiss, a lightning bolt, "So,  _ so  _ much," Another, as soon as it's over, they're craving lips against each other once again. 

Saying it is freedom, it's  _ bliss _ , it's everything they've ever wanted packed into a benign experience, almost  surreal . 

They kiss again, the static never ceasing, and smiles on either end become contagious, spreading through the exchange. They break away, and look at each other.

Marvin's eyes are  so _blue_ , they're twinkling, beckoning Whizzer in, and he happily lets them wash over him, like the ever changing waves of the sea. 

Whizzer's eyes are a deep brown, and Marvin wants to bask in the rich shade forever,  _ live  _ in it, he  _ never _ wants to let Whizzer go. 

" _ God _ , you're beautiful," He breaks off into breathless giggles, "I love you, Whizzer." His palms are still against his soft skin, and Whizzer tears up slightly. 

"I love you too. I love you so much." He feels giddy, he feels  _ light ,  free _ . 

He feels at home. They both do. Nothing could compare to what utter  _ euphoria  _ this is, and they hold each other, they keep soft grips, stomachs in knots and hearts in throats, and they just rest against one another, letting the high settle deep in their bones.

"Well, looks like I was wrong," Whizzer giggles lightly, "You  _ can  _ be gentle."

"That was all a plan, wasn't it?" Marvin smirks, thumb beginning to move back and forth slowly. 

"Yep. It worked though, huh?"

"Psh,  _obviously_.  Now _get over here you_ \--" 

And they collapse to the ground together, laughing and kissing, the late sun setting dimly behind them, and they both think to themselves that they are so, so,  _so_ happy to be alive.

**Author's Note:**

> if you got this far, thank you!! i'll hug you if we ever meet :D


End file.
